


Interrupted

by gvnfr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvnfr/pseuds/gvnfr
Summary: Michael severely regretted giving Gavin a spare key to his place. ---I wrote this for the rtsecretsanta2016 (. tumblr . com) and it's not half bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say abt this fic  
> idk what their relationship is, they're not dating but they like each other

 

Michael had the sound all the way up, both hands firmly fixed on his X-Box One controller. He could not fucking beat this level and it was driving him up the wall. It was the same thing every time, he knew exactly what to do up until that one point and then. FUCK. He died. AGAIN! And again and again and again. It was a piece of shit game anyway and he sure as hell didn’t need all the achievements. 

He lost it just as 5’9” of quality British ass walked into his living room. Michael let out a frustrated shout and threw his controller onto the rug, it bounced off and onto the hardwood floor with a clatter but thankfully it didn’t look to be broken. The last thing he needed was to fork out yet another 150 bucks for a new elite even if he could afford it. Gavin just laughed and tossed his spare set of keys on the coffee table.

“What was that, boi?” 

“Nothing,” Michael growled a reply, “Just a shitty game I can’t beat.”

“Want me to give it a go?” Gavin asked, retrieving the discarded controller. He wasn’t sure what the game was but it looked pretty garish from what he could see on the FAIL screen.

“Nah,” Michael shook his head. “Nah, I don’t wanna look at it for another four years.” He flicked the TV off and stood to take the remote from Gavin but Gavin just grinned impishly and pulled it away at the last second. He severely regretted giving Gavin a spare key to his place. “Give it back, don’t be a bitch.”

As Michael lunged for it Gavin lifted it above his head, Michael’s fingertips barely scraping the smooth plastic. “What the fuck?”

“Just a little higher, Michael, come on,” Gavin cooed when Michael failed to reach the controller for the second time but promptly shuts up when Michael grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls Gavin towards him forcefully.

“Give me the damn controller!”

Gavin didn’t have a choice in the matter when Michael wrenched his arm down via his wrist, fingers gripping tighter than strictly necessary, and removed the controller from his grasp. He tossed it onto the couch and curled his hand back into Gavin’s shirt.

“What was all the fuss about?” Gavin teased with an infuriatingly smug look on his stupid big-nosed face.

Michael only barely managed to contain his fury as he yanked Gavin down to kiss him. The Brit took a moment to register what was happening before he kissed him back, with a cheeky smile on his lips. A smile that Michael felt and tried his best to bite the hell off.

Gavin moaned heartily into the kiss and made a futile attempt to free his wrist from Michael’s iron grip but Michael only tightened his grasp and maybe twisted a little to teach Gavin not to be such a fucker next time.

A lesson Michael doubted he’d ever learn.

Gavin used his free hand to hold the back of Michael’s head in place instead. He curled it around his neck and makes sure to dig his fingers in a little too hard. Michael finished his assault on Gavin’s bottom lip and moved swiftly onto biting his jaw. Not hard enough to leave a mark, though, no one gives hickeys past the age of 14 and neither of then were willing to face the wrath of the rest of the crew when they walked into the penthouse on Monday having so obviously fucked only a couple days before.

Gavin gasped and tried to press his body closer to Michael’s but Michael’s fist was still tightly wound in his shirt, holding him at some distance.

“Bedroom,” Michael ordered against Gavin’s neck. Gavin nodded eagerly. He pulled back to see Gavin starting to lose his cool with reddening skin and wet, pouty lips. The noise that left Gavin’s mouth was undignified but that’s nothing new as Michael dragged him to the bedroom by his wrist.

When reach the bedroom – it’s not a long walk, the apartment is small – Michael releases Gavin and commands, “Take your clothes off.”

Gavin instead chose to peck Michael on the lips before he asked, “What’s the magic word, Michael?”

“Fuck you,” he replied, shoving Gavin back onto the large bed. He landed with an ‘oof’ but quickly regained his grin. Michael climbed on top of him and grabbed Gavin’s wrist in one hand while deftly undoing his belt with the other.

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself there, Michael,” Gavin joked but Michael silenced him with another harsh kiss that Gavin responded to beautifully. He whipped Gavin’s belt off and tosses it across the room, not caring where it landed before getting to work on Gavin’s fly.

“You’re fucking annoying,” Michael whispered against Gavin’s lips with no real malice in his tone.

“And you’re-” Gavin’s breath hitched as Michael’s hand slid into his underwear and wrapped around his dick, stroking teasingly slowly. Gavin keened and rolled his hips up into Michael’s hand.

“What was that?” Michael mocked, pressing open mouthed kisses down Gavin’s neck, tasting salt and skin and the tangy residue from whatever expensive cologne Gavin was wearing. “You’re so desperate.”

“Shut up,” Gavin gasped to which Michael responded by stopping his hand, gripping tighter when Gavin tried to buck up into his fist to get some sort of friction.

“Wanna say that again?” he warned. He bit Gavin’s collarbone enough to leave a mark no one will see, he’s sure of it. It would teach Gavin to button his shirt higher if anything.

Gavin shook his head. He was more interested in getting this moving than being a shit for once. Michael rewarded him, somewhat fiercely, all tongue and teeth, pulling Gavin’s lip between his teeth and finally moving his hand again. 

Gavin whined when Michael took his hand away and pushed himself up onto his elbows in time for Michael to take his shirt off before taking off his own. Gavin used this opportunity to undo Michael’s belt and zipper. Michael pushed Gavin back onto the bed before he gets the chance to get his hand in his pants, not that he can complain when Michael started to kiss him again, rolling his hips down to meet Gavin’s. The friction was delicious and they both needed more. Gavin gripped Michael’s hips and pulled him down further, pressing his body harder against the other man’s.

He could feel Michael straining against his boxers against his own dick, rubbing against it through the thin layer of fabric. The push and pull of it all makes him moan softly into Michael’s mouth. 

“Get your trousers off,” Gavin demands when they come up for breath. He almost regretted making it when Michael climbs off the bed to shuck off his jeans and then his boxers but the sight of Michael stood before him makes it worth it, cock hanging heavy between his legs, the head glistening with precum. Gavin wanted to taste it badly.

He clambers off the bed after Michael, cupping his jaw for a tender kiss. Michael was already working on getting Gavin’s jeans off but he only managed to get the tight as shit jeans and underwear down to his tights before he started to knead Gavin’s ass with rough fingers.

Gavin groaned appreciatively. He kissed Michael’s neck sweetly before he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I want to blow you,” and Michael felt his dick throb 

He needed to get Gavin’s jeans off first though and that was a task in and of itself. Michael often found himself appreciating how good Gavin’s ass looked in them but goddamn they took some getting out of and getting into. More than once they’d be interrupted while fooling around at the penthouse and had to redress in record speed but Gavin always took an extra minute to pull his jeans over his supple thighs.

Gavin wriggled his jeans down his thighs and peels them off completely without too much hassle. Michael wasted no time in kissing him again, managing to maneuver the both of them around he could sit on the edge of the bed.

Gavin dropped to his knees obediently and wrapped a hand loosely around Michael’s dick. He smiled up at Michael as he leans forward and takes the head into his mouth, maintaining eye contract the whole time. Michael moaned roughly causing Gavin to grin as much as he can with a cock in his mouth, but his eyes gave away most of the mischief. Michael was always responsive and Gavin was happy to drink it all in. 

Michael sighed with pleasure and wound his hand into Gavin’s thick hair, making sure to give him enough encouragement to draw small noises from Gavin’s throat. Gavin sunk down the shaft, concentrating on his breathing so that he would be able to open his throat and take it all in. Training his gag reflex had been a difficult process but he had almost gotten to the point where he could comfortably deep throat Michael in a way that satisfies them both. Not to say that his gag reflex wasn’t still ridiculously sensitive to other stimuli. 

“Fuck, Gavin,” Michael groaned. He could tell that Gavin was reveling the praise, he always loved affirmation and was always enthusiastic to please. Michael’s hand in his hair gently guided him down until his nose was nestled in coarse hair. Gavin managed not to choke and instead pulled back up with his tongue pressed flat against the underside of Michael’s dick.

He smiled up at Michael as he tongued the head of his dick, focusing on the sensitive underside in a way that he knows Michael likes. And Michael does love it, gripping tighter and pushing him back down his length to start a wonderful motion.

The shrill tone of both their phones simultaneously ringing effectively snapped them both out of the moment. 

“Jesus Christ,” Michael groaned.

Gavin wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He pulled his phone out of the pocket and said with a grimace, “It’s Ryan I better answer. He wouldn’t call unless It was important.”

Michael let out a string of curses as he got up and stormed to the living room where his phone was buzzing away on the table. Jack’s caller ID showed on the screen.

“What?” he answered unceremoniously. 

“We need you back at the penthouse, some information came up about the Blind Mice and Geoff doesn’t want to waste any time,” Jack said. Michael could hear the concern in her voice.

The Blind Mice were a pesky little gang that had been gaining traction faster than most did in Los Santos. Gavin already profiled every individual member with most being edgy trust fund boys with nothing better to do with their time but money gets you far in certain circles.

While they had more members than the Fake AH crew they were also largely inexperienced and now with whatever new information Jack was calling about they could hopefully be dealt with. Michael almost felt bad knowing he’d have to kill them, knowing the boys likely didn’t know what they were getting into, but alls fair.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be at the penthouse as soon as I can.”

“Pick Gavin up on the way if you can.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to smile.

“Yeah I will. Thanks, Jack, see you later.”

Michael hung up and reentered the bedroom to find Gavin already off the phone but still butt-naked on the bed.

“He was rude to me, Michael,” Gavin announced.

“Who was? Ryan?” Michael grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, dick now limper than it had been when he was ready to snap his controller in half. 

“Yeah. Told me to pull my fingers out of arse and get to the penthouse. Dunno how he knew that’s what I was planning on doing really.

Michael snorted and threw Gavin’s own jeans at him. “Maybe he got into the cameras. I’ve always wondered what Ryan get’s up to in his spare time.”

“Bloody hope not,” Gavin grumbled, taking the jeans and stepping off the bed to find his pants.

Michael placed a hand on Gavin chest and kissed him. “We’ll get back to this after the mission. Rain check?”

Gavin grinned and nodded happily in agreement.

**

The mission went about as well as expected.

The Blind Mice certainly weren’t going to be a problem anymore. Hard to commit crimes from the bottom of the ocean, really.

They were in and out within an hour, surprisingly efficiently. Geoff managed to get the info about their safe houses including where their main base was located. Gavin got into the cameras and after a headcount all members were found in one place.

With the insane amount of cash the Mice had Michael expected to find them in a stately manor secured to the nines but in reality the gang were hauled up in an unsuspecting apartment complex. They probably thought it was a strong tactical move however the thing about shitty apartment buildings is they also tend to have equally shitty security.

Disposing of the bodies was the more difficult part, the boys were hardly near the beach. Michael waited until dark with Ryan and Jeremy to take the bodies to the truck and drive them to the beach without being seen.

By the time Michael made it back to his own apartment it was almost 2am. He was still covered in blood splatters and dirt and he could feel the sand between his toes from where he tripped carrying the bodies to the boat that would dump them a few miles out.

He made sure to press the front door closed with a soft click and sighed, stretching his arms up and hearing his joints click.

A soft voice floated from the bedroom. “Michael? Is that you, boi?”

“Why’d you come back here?” Michael questioned, entering his bedroom to find Gavin curled up in bed, sheets pooled around his shirtless torso.

“Rain check,” Gavin reminded him sleepily.

Michael found himself smiling fondly at the bleary eyed Brit. He slid out of the blood stain shirt and jeans and tossed them in the laundry bin. “It’s our day off tomorrow. We can fuck then.”

“So eloquent, Michael,” the other man snorts. Gavin wasn’t really expecting a rain check, he was too busy nuzzling Michael’s pillows to get back into the swing of things.

Michael headed to the bathroom to scrub the dried blood from his face and hands. The warm water felt deliciously soothing over his skin. Knowing that Gavin was waiting for him was another appealing thought even if the man was too sleepy for anything more than cuddling.

Gavin rarely stayed the night. Only on those rare occasions when he fell asleep right after orgasm and couldn’t be bothered to get himself home. Michael certainly didn’t mind him being at his place, though, even if he would have to deal with him in the morning when he was infuriatingly bright and ready to go before Michael was able to get out of bed. 

Gavin was almost asleep by the time Michael left the bathroom. He flicked the light off and lifted the covers gently so as not to disturb Gavin but the other man stirred anyway. He wouldn’t say it but Gavin looked so peaceful like this, eyes lightly shut, breathing shallow. He let out a little noise and scooted backwards so that his back was pressed against Michael’s chest. Michael gladly wrapped an arm around him and tangled their legs together.

“You’re so cold, Michael,” Gavin grumbled, making little kicky motion with his legs to help the friction warm them both.

“Suck it up,” Michael mumbled back, tightening his legs around Gavin’s to stop him moving.

It didn’t take long before they were both asleep, very wrapped up in each other and very much looking forward to that rain check.

**Author's Note:**

> B^)  
> find me on tumblr @ gvnfr


End file.
